Barry Allen and the Philosopher's Stone
by Inimitable and Original
Summary: Barry Allen is the Boy Who Lived and he doesn't know it until Joe West comes to his aunt and uncle's house to reintroduce him to the Wizarding World. At Hogwarts, Barry quickly makes friends, but his biggest adventure is yet to come. No pairings.
1. The Boy Who Lived

Henry and Nora Allen were a perfectly normal young couple. Well, no. Not really. Henry was a wizard and Nora was a witch, but other than that, they were perfectly normal. They had good friends and a good life.

That was until everything changed.

* * *

On a street corner, a black man stood nervously. The night sky was dark and overcast. There was nothing unusual about it. The man, however, was wearing long robes, dress boots and a tall pointed black hat and carried himself as if he were waiting for somebody.

Eventually, someone else did arrive. A taller, older man walked down the street. He had silver hair that was also covered by a tall pointed hat and was also wearing long robes, only his were a shade of purple, rather than dark blue as the other man's was, as well as a dark blue cloak. He was carrying a small child, a baby, wrapped in a blanket.

The black man turned and looked to the older man.

"Joe. Fancy seeing you here." The older man smiled warmly.

"Martin. Hagrid told me that you'd be here. So I had to ask some questions."

"Go ahead, Joseph." Martin gave a nod.

"You-Know-Who?"

"Gone. Or so it seems." Martin said. "Though I would have thought that with all this You-Know-Who nonsense that you of all people would be the one calling him by his proper name, _Zoom_."

"I'm not afraid of the name." Joe said with a slight wince.

"But that is not what you wanted to know, is it?" Martin raised an eyebrow.

"Is it true, Martin?" He asked. "About Henry, I have to know."

"I'm afraid it is." Martin replied. "He was working for Zoom and killed several muggles before his wife. Then Zoom showed up to kill him and little Barry here, but... Couldn't. Have you any idea why?"

Joe, in shock, shook his head. "No. No I have no idea. But after all he's done and all the people he's killed, he couldn't kill a little boy? How on earth did Barry survive? Well, it's probably one of these things that we can speculate, but we'll never know."

"I _am_ sorry, Joseph." Martin said sympathetically.

"Nora Allen, dead. I just still refuse to believe that my best friend worked for him." Joe said with a shake of his head. "I mean, I knew Henry better than most."

"I understand how you must feel. But there is cause for celebration as Zoom is gone and Henry-as hard as it is to accept-helped him along the way." Martin looked at the other man sympathetically.

"I can only imagine what Harry and Quentin are feeling." Joe said. "You think you know a guy." He shook his head.

"Indeed." Martin muttered. "Young Bartholomew Allen must be raised by his aunt and uncle now. They are the only family he has left."

Joe let out a strangled noise. "Yeah." He agreed.

"Incidentally, how are your own children? Losing Francine must have been tough..."

"Not as tough as having to come to terms with the fact that my best friend murdered his wife and several muggles on You-Know-Who's orders."

"I can understand that, also." Martin said. "I never expected Maria of all people to make an accurate prophecy."

"That's unrelated."

"Actually, she predicted this whole terrible mess."

"Terrible." Joe scoffed and shook his head. "You got that right."

"Indeed. Henry is probably being taken to Azkaban as we speak." Martin said. "If he is not there already."

Joe winced. "But do you think it's wise, leaving Barry with these muggles?"

"I do indeed. As does David." Martin replied. "They are the only family that he has left. Yes, I am aware of what you are to him, but I believe David put it best. That he will be famous for something he will _not_ remember. Every kid in our world is going to grow up knowing his name."

"Including my own two." Joe added.

"And that he's better off growing up away from all that." Martin finished.

Joe sighed. "I know. You're right, I know."

Martin handed baby Barry to Joe and took out his wand, aiming it at a recycling bin. The recycling bin then turned into a baby basket, which Martin placed on the doorstep of the house.

"I know you want what's best for Barry. But this _is_ it. It is best that he grows up among his family in ignorance of what he is famous for and what his father is _in_ famous for."

"Yeah. You and Singh, you're right." Joe knelt down to place Barry carefully in the basket. He brushed his fingers on the baby's forehead, moving away some hair to reveal a small, lightning bolt shaped cut.

"Is there nothing you can do about it, Joseph?" Martin asked, referring to the scar.

"I'm afraid not." Joe answered. "He'll have that scar forever, Martin. Always-as the mark of an Unforgivable Curse."

"Have you got the letter?" Martin asked.

"Uh, yeah." Joe said, taking a letter from his robes. "I have the letter." He placed it gently in the basket next to Barry.

"There is one more thing." Martin took a small locket from his pocket. "Clarissa _insisted_ upon it. Inside is a photo of Barry's mother, so he can remember her always." He slowly dropped it into the basket before standing up again.

"Well. That's that done." Joe sighed and watched the little baby.

Both he and Martin watched him for a full minute or maybe longer.

"We have no business staying here now, Joseph. Come. There is much celebrating to be done." Martin said, breaking the silence.

"I should go and spend some time with my children." Joe replied.

"I trust I shall be seeing you soon, Professor West?"

"Yes. I'll see you soon, Professor Stein."

Martin nodded walking away and disappearing with a crack and a flick of his cloak.

Joe lingered and went up to baby Barry, giving him a quick kiss on the head. "Good luck, Barry." He whispered before standing up and walking down the street. He passed the corner that he had lingered, before also disappearing with a crack.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the new thing I've been working on. I'll post more after I'm done with uni exams. I've already written up until Half Blood Prince. I don't care if anyone else doesn't like this, I'm writing it for me.**


	2. Strange(r) Things

Nearly ten years had passed since Barry's Aunt and Uncle had awoken to find their nephew on their front doorstep. Sometimes it seemed that nothing had changed. And yet other times it seemed that everything had changed.

Barry was the only child living in the house, not that any of the photographs showed it. They were all photographs of Aunt Eliza and Uncle John. Aunt Eliza and Uncle John on their honeymoon, Aunt Eliza and Uncle John at Christmas, Aunt Eliza and Uncle John's wedding. But none of the photos showed the couple over the last nine years, almost as if the time had gone by undocumented.

And yet there was Barry Allen, asleep in the smallest bedroom as the sun rose that particular morning. But not for long.

"Barry, wake up. You're going to be late for school." Aunt Eliza called out. She sounded more flustered than usual, which could only mean one thing. Eliza had overslept.

Barry shot out of bed as quickly as he could.

"Coming!" He called out as he rushed to dress himself.

"Barry!" Eliza called out again after a few minutes.

"Yes, Aunt Eliza!" Barry said, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Stop being so slow, Barry! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Barry struggled to tie his shoelaces, falling back onto his bed. He pushed himself up and to the door. He opened it to find his aunt standing there, checking her watch.

"Barry, we don't exactly have time for you to eat breakfast today. You're going to have to have an apple in the car." Eliza said.

"Uh... Okay."

"Now hurry into the bathroom to brush your teeth."

Barry nodded and did as he was told, while Eliza practically ran into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. When Barry stepped out of the bathroom, Eliza thrust the apple into his hand and ushered him downstairs, determined not to let this kid be late for school again.

Yes, it's true. Barry would admit it himself, he was never the best for timekeeping. He didn't know whether he inherited that from his mother or from his father, since he never met them. He was told they both died when Barry was a baby-in a car crash of course. That's how Barry ended up with the scar on his forehead.

The lightning bolt shaped scar. The only thing Barry liked about himself. Or rather, the only thing the other kids liked about Barry which made Barry like himself. He liked himself just fine, thank you very much. But if that was the only thing the other kids found interesting...

Well, that and that one time he was running from some bullies and somehow their school uniform vanished when he looked at them. And then there was the time when he was running from some bullies-again-and he ended up somehow on the school roof. And again when he was running from bullies... This is a common thread, actually. Every time he runs away from bullies, something weird happens. Which leads to more bullying. Barry would also admit that it's a cycle.

"Listen." Aunt Eliza said when they were almost at the school. "I know it's your birthday soon, Barry. But let's just try and see out the end of the school year without any more... Incidents."

The way she spoke, Barry could have sworn he'd heard a twang of disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah. Okay Aunt Eliza." Barry said.

"Great. Come on. Let's listen to some music." Aunt Eliza said, turning up the radio. It was some song from that weird musical everyone was obsessed with. Barry rolled his eyes and fiddled with his locket. He always carried that locket with him. It had a photo of his mother inside, so why wouldn't he? He looked inside at the photo and felt... Safe. So he smiled.

"Barry, we're here." Eliza said, turning the radio down slightly.

Barry closed and pocketed his locket. "Okay. Bye Aunt Eliza." He grabbed his bag and stepped outside.

"Remember, no more incidents. There's three weeks left in the school year. Your birthday's in two." Eliza said as the musical kept blasting over her. Barry actually had to struggle to hear what she was saying.

"I am not throwing-" Barry stopped abruptly when he realised he was repeating the lines in the song. "I'll be fine. I promise." He said.

Eliza nodded. "Okay. I'll see you after school."

Barry walked over to the school and a black girl about his age came skipping up to him excitedly.

"Hey Barry." She greeted.

"Hey Iris. You look... Um... Excited this morning." Barry said.

"Yeah, well, my dad's finally home." Iris said, still smiling.

"That's great, Iris." Barry nodded, forcing himself to smile.

Iris' smile dropped slightly. "Something's wrong."

"So observant." Barry chuckled. "Yeah, it's just... I was thinking about my mother." He said.

"Oh. Yeah." Iris winced slightly. "At least my father gets to come home. I'm really sorry, Barry."

"It's fine. We should just get to our lessons." Barry said.

The two friends walked up to their classroom.

* * *

That night, Barry was eating his dinner with his Aunt Eliza when his Uncle John walked through the door, home from work.

"Hey, I'm home." John greeted.

"Hey, John." Eliza said.

"Hello, Uncle John." Barry greeted.

"How did everyone's day go?" John asked, taking a seat at the table.

"My day went fine." Eliza said. "I mean, I still think Janice is a, you know, but other than that, it went fine."

"Barry, how was school?"

"Fine. We're going on the end of year school trip to the zoo tomorrow." Barry said, poking at his food with his fork.

"Oh, good for you." John said. "I love the zoo."

"So do I, I suppose." Barry said.

"You're worried about an incident, aren't you?" John asked.

"He is." Eliza said.

"Well, don't worry. We're not going to give you up for adoption if an incident happens." John said.

"But still, try to be normal." Eliza said.

"Yes, try to be normal." John added.

"I'm just going to..." Barry scraped his chair away from the table. "Go to bed."

"It's only six in the evening." John said.

"Good night, Uncle John. Good night Aunt Eliza." Barry rushed off up the stairs to his room. He hoped that nothing would go wrong tomorrow. Because if it did, the whole world would see it. He just had to conceal and not feel.


	3. The School Trip

The next morning, Barry's aunt and uncle had dropped him off at school. He stood in the corridor, then began pacing, until he saw Iris and her father, Joe. He didn't know Joe well. All his parents ever said was that he was a policeman who used to be friends with his father and now he's a teacher at some fancy private boarding school in Scotland who comes home every summer for his kids, who spend the rest of the time with their grandparents.

Barry always found him intimidating, however. It might have been the scars on his face or what looked to be bite mark scars on his arm that made him look as though he'd gone face to face with a tiger and lived to tell the tale. He looked tough. And he probably was tough. And that was enough for Barry. How Iris turned out to be so gentle when she had someone so scary for a father, Barry would never know.

As soon as she saw him, Iris went bouncing up to Barry.

"Hey, Barry!" Iris greeted pleasantly. She frowned. "You look like you haven't slept at all last night."

Barry hadn't. He'd simply laid awake, with dread in his stomach, just in case another thing he couldn't explain happened today and he'd get the blame for it.

"I slept." He lied.

"Well, you look terrible. Are you sick or something?" Iris asked in concern.

"Maybe. I feel like I might be getting a cold." He lied again.

"I'm sure you'll be okay when we get to the zoo." Iris shrugged.

"Alright!" The teacher shouted, which got everyone's attention. "Everyone get into pairs and get on the bus! We're running behind schedule as it is!"

Everyone partnered up and made their way to the school years, where the bus to take the class to the zoo was waiting. As they were walking, one of the bullies gave Barry a hard shove and he fell to the ground. Just as quickly, Barry pulled himself up again with a sigh.

"Are you okay, Barry?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, Iris, I'm fine." Barry said.

"Are you sure, I-"

"I'm fine." Barry said, this time more aggressively.

He sat next to Iris on the bus, as usual. Nobody else really liked him much and thought his scar looked stupid. Not only that, but the weird things that happened around him caused people to almost sort of... Fear him.

* * *

At the zoo, Barry kept quiet. Iris bought him an ice cream and he said thanks. The zoo was crowded, full of other pupils taking their end of year trips as well. He knew they were pupils because just like him, they had their school uniforms on with their school symbol emblazoned on it.

The class had a guided tour by one of the zookeepers and so they stopped to look at the exhibits, lions, ostriches, penguins, tigers and the gorillas. One of the gorillas took an interest in Barry and looked at him through the plexiglas.

"I see Grodd likes you." The zookeeper said.

"I'm sorry?" Barry questioned.

"The gorilla who's looking at you, his name is Grodd."

"Grodd?" Barry looked back at the gorilla. "Gorilla Grodd." He mumbled.

"Barry." Iris tugged at his sleeve.

Barry moved out of the way quickly, which was a good thing. Barry's bullies began thumping on the glass.

"We don't advise you do that-" The zookeeper began.

"Shut up." The bully said.

"Woodward!" The teacher snapped. "We agreed for you to go on this trip if you were-"

"Move!" He yelled at the gorilla, clearly not listening.

"This is probably what happened to Harambe." Iris whispered.

Barry nodded. He was furious at the bullies. He didn't mind them bullying _him_ , but not an innocent gorilla.

Almost instantly, Woodward and the other bully had leapt back in horror. The glass keeping Grodd in his enclosure had vanished. The zookeeper and the teacher had gathered all the children safely behind them before Grodd escaped.

Grodd looked at Barry and seemed to give him a nod, almost a thank you, before he ran off to frighten other zoo goers and probably get himself shot with a tranquilliser dart.

"The glass-where did it go?" The zookeeper babbled.

After that gorilla scare, the teacher decided to bring the pupils back to school early.

This time, it was Iris' turn not to talk to Barry.

When Barry's aunt and uncle came to pick him up, Iris was talking to her father Joe. Joe then looked at Barry which made Barry feel intimidated. Very intimidated.

During the car ride home to his aunt and uncle's, Barry said nothing and went to his room almost straight away.

His aunt offered him tea later on, but Barry refused. He wasn't hungry.

Maybe an hour after that, at about six o'clock that evening, there was a knock at the door. Barry heard indistinct talking and then the door shut. The visitor had never entered the house.

Barry opened his bedroom door and quietly made his way downstairs.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen. I've heard a lot about you."

Barry's eyes widened in horror. It was Joe West.


	4. A Note

Hey guys!

I know you were thinking this was an update. And it's not. I'm really sorry. But I've been going through a really tough time and I appreciate your patience. I can't say much only that I'm alive right now. I wanted to let you know because I'm going in for an operation and I 100% will not be able to update until I'm better. The general election results also kind of fudged with plans. And so did a few other things.

See, I'm not going away forever. I still have plenty of plans for this story. All I ask is for your understanding during this difficult time.

Thank you.


End file.
